brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Video Gamer1/SW story blog 2
(Well, since I was suggested to do a perspective of a Sith, I couldn't show anything about clone troopers, one of my favorite characters. So, this time, I will make a story blog about Clone Troopers.) The sleek black gunship of Shadow Squad sailed through the night sky of Bandomeer, a bleak but resource rich world with an alliance to the Galactic Republic. Blackout, Spark, Rancor, Nightfall, and Master Kelvek gathered around a hologram table in the back of the gunship. The Shadow Squad all had dark grey armor with black knee and elbow pads. They had modified helmets with large circles outlined in maroon around the sides of their helmet. Blackout, the Squad Leader, pressed a button on the control pad. A hologram of a B3 battle droid and a Droideka appeared. "We have obtained data that the Separatists are setting up mines in this area in the main biosphere. They are mining for ionite, a key ingredient for force field generators. With ionite, they can make these tough clankers. We need to infiltrate the base and retrieve the ionite before they use any of it. We also have some reprogrammed droids we can use and a holotransformer. " Blackout said. They arrived at the landing point, at an abandoned landing strip in a valley next to the silver sea. They all ready their weapons and discuss how they should break into the base. How should they get into it? 1-A= Sneak into the ore disposal pipes 1-B= Plan A (Pretend to be prisoners and the reprogrammed battle droids will act as a capturer so you can infiltrate the base) 1-C= Plan B (Use the holotransformer to look like Imbats and hijack an MTT with the help of the battle droids to sneak in.) You chose 1-B Master Kelvek, a Shistavanen (nicknamed wolfmen) Jedi general came forward and spoke. "We should go with Plan A. That way we can eliminate the main droid in control of this stronghold and easily access the base." Blackout unloaded the reprogrammed battle droids and told them their orders. The battle droids where made before the Clone Wars and had tougher armor and deeper voices. The commanding droid, OOM-97 spoke out. "Alright, you heard the boss. Let's get moving." The "prisoners" of the squad walked with hands behind head to the gate. "We are here to take these prisoners to the compound." OOM-97 said to the gate guard. The gate guard pressed a button on the panel and the gate started to open. The squad walked past a line of Imbat guards and to a command center where the Super Tactical Droid worked. Behind him was a door to a jail. "Put the Jedi through the scanner." the Super Tactical Droid ordered. OOM-97 pushed him lightly forward into the scanner and it picked up the metal of the lightsaber. "Remove all metal items." said the Super Battle droid sternly. The Jedi Master replied. "It's alright, I can take it off myself." He unclipped his lightsaber and lit it. He then decapitated the droid and the Imbat guards got a glimpse of him. They started firing at them, but the clones ducked behind the control panels. They took their blasters out of their holsters and started sharply aiming at the Imbat guards. Soon, the phalanx was all on the floor. The squad all looked at the control panels. One of them said that the manufacturing of the experimental droid platoon was 75% complete. Where should they head next? 2-A= Bomb the mining region 2-B= Bomb the manufacturing compound 2-C= Bomb the hangar where the troop carriers are Category:Blog posts